Storms In The Night
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A storm is upon Xavier's School, and with it comes the thoughts in the dark of night. Het.


Title: "Storms In The Night"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for brief nudity and hints of sexual content  
Summary: A storm is upon Xavier's School, and with it comes the thoughts in the dark of night.  
Warnings: Het  
Challenge: Peja's Challenge/Prompt to the XMenFantasies list for the week of 10-8-09 to write a story with the phrase "things you think of in the dark of the night"  
Disclaimer: Emma "White Queen" Frost, Sean "Banshee" Cassidy, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Paige "Hayseed" "Husk" Guthrie, Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, the X-Men, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She laid awake at night, listening to the roaring thunder and howling winds as they whipped at and rocked the dormitory, wondering where he was. It seemed like she never knew where he was any more until it was almost too late, and then, of course, being the man he was, Logan never admitted to how badly he had been injured or how close a call it had been. He kept too much from her, but she couldn't push him from Massachusetts. Every time she had dared to, his visits decreased again until it had now come to the point that she rarely saw him at all any more.

Her sad, blue eyes stared up at the black ceiling as memories flashed before her mind. They had been so close just a couple of years ago, and now they seemed to drift further and further apart. Sometimes she wondered if he ever even thought of her any more, but then he'd show up after some wild mission, rough and tattered, and grinning at the sight of her, and she'd forget all about her doubts and know he still loved her.

Jubilee rolled over onto her side and clutched the teddy bear he'd given her so long ago even closer. She jumped as lightning flashed into the room with her, then promptly growled as her own eyes flashed. "No wonder Wolvy ditches ya so much, Lee," she grumbled under her breath though there was no one to overhear her as her room mate's bed had been left empty since the storm began. "Fine X-Man ya make, jumping at storms." And yet she'd once ridden the winds with Ororo and fought with lightning hitting the ground all around them with Wolverine.

{{{Jubilee . . . }}}

Jubilee rolled her eyes at the unwelcome intrusion inside her head. {{{Not now, Frosty.}}}

{{{Now is exactly the time, child. Logan cares for you very much.}}}

{{{I know that.}}}

{{{Then why do you doubt?}}}

{{{Stay out of my head, Mind Witch,}}} she snapped, {{{or yer'll find out just how much I have learned from Wolvy.}}}

Emma ignored the teenager's brash warning. {{{The things you think of in the dark of the night are still there in the light of day, child. Perhaps I should have shared this with you long ago.}}}

Jubilee gasped as a vivid scene filled her mind. She felt hands closing tightly around her throat and saw Wolverine as he raised her off of her feet and shoved her hard into a solid object that she somehow knew was a wall. In the next second, Jubilee realized what she was seeing as she heard the man who had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a father, even closer to her than her own blood father, growl in his most vicious tone, "Ya better be careful, Frost. I'll be watchin' yer every move, an' if ya screw up, I'll be there to cut yer throat. Ya better make damn sure nothin' happens to my Jubie."

Moisture welled in Jubilee's eyes, but she blinked the wetness stubbornly away. Wolvy had held her many times while she'd cried, but he himself fought tears all the way and she wanted nothing more out of life than to be like him. She listened as Emma gurgled, feeling her helplessness as though it was her own, and then watched as Sean grasped Logan's muscular arm and struggled to pull him away from her.

"Let 'er go, boyo! This was Charles' plan. We've got tae give her a try. If she fails, then ye can slice an' dice her, but give th' Mind Witch a chance." When Logan persisted, Sean tried another tactic. "Think o' Jubie, me boyo. She wants this. Ye heard th' lass: She wants tae come wit' us, tae learn how tae use her powers better."

Logan's hand tightened around Emma's throat a fraction more, but then he released her. "I'll be watchin'," he growled and stomped away.

Jubilee was still breathless when Emma spoke within her mind again. {{{Your father cares for you very much, Jubilee, even if he does not always know how to show it. Now go to sleep. You've a test tomorrow, one he would want you to pass.}}}

Jubilee sighed as she felt a strange, calming sensation wash over her body. She snuggled down into her bed, and her eyes were just closing when the door opened and Paige tip-toed in.

* * *

As the last of their students drifted off to sleep, Emma looked up as Sean reentered the bedroom they shared. "How did it go with Paige?" she asked softly.

"The lass should be sound asleep by now."

Emma did a quick scan of the grounds and smiled in reassurance. "She is, as is Jubilee." She paused a moment, watching as he disrobed, and spoke again when he turned to get into bed. "Sean, you must call Logan tomorrow. It's past time he paid a visit."

"I'll do me best, Em, but ye knae tha' storm's poundin' awful hard . . . " The candlelight that flickered in the room caught his charming grin and mischievous wink, and Emma felt the catch of her breath in her throat that he had caused to become so familiar to her.

She reached out and stroked his bare chest. "So, tell me," she spoke in her best soft and sultry tone that finally worked on him, "what kind of things you think of in the dark of the night?"

He wrapped an arm around her body and, in one fluid movement, rolled to where he hovered just above her, his mouth a bare inch away from hers. His emerald eyes danced in her baby blues as he whispered huskily, "Why din't I show ye instead, lassie?" His other hand tantalizingly brushed her breasts as his mouth descended upon hers in a ravishing kiss that led her to the funnest storm she'd ever rode.

**The End**


End file.
